


Atracción lunar

by MARYXULA



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Guilt, Love or desire?, M/M, Mixed feelings, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: El tiempo pasa y a medida que los guardianes crecen, sus poderes al igual que los del mago más poderoso del mundo también crecen lo que comienza a desembocar en una extraña atracción hacia uno de ellos...





	Atracción lunar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya hace tiempo que la escribí y aunque debería retocarla sólo me he ocupado de la ortografía n_nU  
> Si en cualquier caso os incomoda el contenido, sentíos libres de abandonar la lectura n_nU

**(Clow)**

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo solo? -Exigiría saber mi ángel molesto aunque ni su calmada voz ni su calmado rostro lo demostrase.

Rascándome la cabeza al mismo tiempo que desvíaba la mirada, buscaría una excusa que no delatase mi incomodidad.

-Pues... Porque ya eres un niño mayor y los niños mayores se asean solos. -Lograría decirle tras un agobiante momento de silencio. Sin haber apartado sus claros ojos de mi, replicaría:

-Pero en Inglaterra usted y otros adultos eráis ayudados a asearos. -

-Y-Ya pero eso es debido a que en las casas nobles es común que los criados se encarguen del aseo de sus señores. -Le explicaría arrugando ligeramente la frente desarmado ante la observación de mi inteligente ángel. -Si te soy sincero, es una costumbre que me causa gran pudor. -Le confesaría sonrojándome un poquito.

-¡Oh! -Exclamaría él con gesto pensativo. -Pero los criados lo hacen por si mismos, ¿verdad, Amo Clow? Y como ahora Kerberus y yo vivimos con los criados tenemos que hacerlo como ellos. -

\- ¡Eso es! -Le afirmaría asintiendo con la cabeza feliz de que el propio Yue hubiese deducido otro motivo que me ayudaría a resolver su duda. Aclarándome la garganta antes de dejarlo solo en la amplía sala junto a un espacioso barreño de madera repleto de agua, añadiría. -Como no es necesario que te diga más porque lo has comprendido a la perfección, me marcho. -

Encogiéndose de hombros, procedería a desvestirse. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no girar mi cabeza y observar como poco a poco la clara piel de su torso iba siendo expuesta. Resoplando centré todos mis pensamientos en seguir caminando hasta dar con la puerta corrediza que me alejaría de él pero una suplica me detendría surgida de sus labios.

\- ¡Amo Clow! -Gritaría corriendo hasta mi. -Antes de irse, podría ayudarme a quitarme mis ropas? -

\- ¡P-Pero Yue! -Exclamaría yo sintiendo como todo mi rostro se enrojecía. - ¿No me digas que no eres capaz de desnudarte por ti mismo? -

\- Si pero no es fácil sin romper algún tejido y yo no quiero romper las ropas que usted mandó hacer para mi ! -Me respondería con un sútil deje de preocupación en su vocecita.

Meneando la cabeza con mis ojos puestos en el techo como si implorase a Dios ayuda o fuerza para superar esa prueba, tragando saliva, accedí a ayudarle.

**(Yue)**

Con una de sus bonitas sonrisas, el Amo Clow, se giró y arrodillándose para ponerse a mi altura, empezaría a ayudarme, al mirarle, además de poder ver su bonita sonrisa, pudé apreciar lo rojizas que se habían vuelto sus mejillas. ¿Estaría enfermo? La honorable Xia He sabía que cuando un hombre se sonrojaba sin motivos era a causa de un gran calor que indicaba que fuertes fiebres le estaban dominando si el día no era especialmente caluroso. Teniendo la osadía de colocar mi frente contra la suya para comprobarlo de similar modo a como lo hacía ella, lancé la pregunta:

-Amo Clow, ¿se encuentra bien? -

\- ¿Q-Qué? -Respondería él casi tartamudeando. -Sí , Yue, no tengo fiebre. -Añadiría con voz más clara y risueña como si hubiese leído mi mente. La risa que salió de su boca fue como la más bella canción que a mis oídos hubiese llegado pero no habiéndome quitado del todo esa sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien, quise corroborarlo de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente Yue. -Diría él con voz firme pero no gruñona antes de que pudiese pronunciar las palabras que pensaba soltar por mi boca.

Tirando con suavidad de los cordones azulados que componían y cerraban la parte de arriba de mi traje colocados uno bajo otro sobre una larga banda de igual azul éstos cederían deshaciendo el caprichoso nudo dejando al aire mi delgado y blanco pecho y posteriormente el abdomen. Un sonoro suspiro brotaría de los delgados y rosados labios de mi amo, seguido de estas palabras:

-Bueno, creo que el resto te lo puedes ir quitando tú solo. -

Asentí y agarrando con fuerza los gruesos tramos azulados del pañuelo que me servía de cinturón, tirando de ellos, intentaría debilitar el nudo pero al no poder, alzar a mi cabeza reclamando otro poquito de ayuda. El Amo Clow se colocaría una mano en la frente, cubriéndose así parte de su refinado pero varonil rostro.

-Lo siento. -Musitaría mientras él posaba sus manos sobre las mias, aferradas a los tramos colgantes del pañuelo color cielo. Sus dedos eran largos y se al finalizar se alzaban delicadamente hacía arriba. Sin que su sonrisa se esfumase, negó con la cabeza cerrando un momento sus misteriosos ojos color zafiro como la redondeada piedra que poseía el broche que cerraba la otra pieza que compon a mi ropa y que logré desabrochar por mí mismo. O como la pequeña piedra que poseía el pendiente en mi oreja derecha. Al instante de haber conseguido que el nudo se deformase, al tirar otra vez de los extremos del pa uelo, ste caer a fofo al suelo y la parte superior bajo la tunica se apartar a como si fuese una cortina corrida. Ya podía retirarme tanto la túnica de blanco color como esa parte que se asemejaba a una chaqueta como las que el Amo Clow había llevado en Inglaterra pero sin botones. Llevado por una nueva emoción, semidesnudo abrazaría a mi amo con todas mis fuerzas, demostrandole cúan agradecido estaba por su ayuda.

**(Clow)**

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Amo Clow! ¡Le estoy tan agradecido! -Gritaría Yue con una alegría inusual en él.

Tan cerca su desnuda piel sentí que todos mis sentidos se rebelaban contra mi, sintiendo crecer nuevamente unos deseos asociados con unos pensamientos que, con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, me perturbaban. No sabía cuanto duraría pero cerrando los ojos, pedía que fuese un abrazo cortito aunque me estuviese agradando tanto tenerlo tan cerca. Aún sin querer verle, percibía su belleza, la blandura de su piel, la finura y sedosidad de sus cabellos plateados que caían por su delgado cuello, cuello que sostenía mi mano izquierda sin obedecer los reproches que le dirigía mi conciencia mientras que mi mano derecha permanecía quieta como adherida en su espalda, su delgada y lisa espalda, de la que cuando él quería, aparecían plateadas y esponjosas alas, que lo elevaban por los cielos. La criatura más bella que un humano hubiese podido ver y cuyo distante y neutral carácter se tornaba lleno de emociones sólo para mí. Lo que me estaba sucediendo, es decir, lo que me estaba poseyendo, era sin duda amor, un amor que crecía y crecía con peligrosas consecuencias pero también podía ser una pasión acrementada por mi autoimpuesta templanza ya que así, abrazándolo, sintiendo su piel, oliendo su fresca fragancia y si abría los ojos tras mis lentes, perdiéndome en el pálido azul de sus ojos, notaba crecer una necesidad incrontrolable de besarle y de tocarle como un hombre toca a su amante. Lo sentía y no sabía como pararlo, endureciendo e irguiendo mi sexo contra el sedoso tejido de mis pantalones y él también debió de notarlo pues su euforia cambiaría a un estado de desconcierto.

\- ¡¿A-Amo Clow?! -Le escucharía exclamar y al abrir los ojos lentamente, en su inmaculado rostro, apenas expresivo, un rubor tan intenso como el mío habría teñido su pálido rostro de color. La verguenza provocó que un nudo en la garganta me impidiese articular palabra. Sólo sería capaz de alejarlo de mi y salir de la sala corriendo por el pasillo hasta dar con una de las salas que derivaban al jardín y sumergirme, vestido, en el estanque lanzando un alarido de rabia. ¿Por qué ya no era capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo y normal para un padre como ayudar a vestirse o desvestirse a su retoño? Siempre sentí que la presencia de Yue me agradaba un poco más que la de Kerberus pero eso estaba llegando a un punto cada día más critico.


End file.
